


Babysitting (Ryden DD/LB)

by I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies



Category: Fall Out Boy (mentioned), I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Sleeping With Sirens, Waterparks (Band) (mentioned)
Genre: Babysitting, Bottom Ryan Ross, Brent and Spencer like to annoy Brendon, Brent goes into puppyspace, Dom Brendon Urie, F/M, M/M, Ryan looks innocent but he's not, Sub Ryan Ross, Top Brendon Urie, abused, dom daddy x little boy, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Brendon ended up breaking up with his girlfriend, Sarah, since she was cheating on him and admitted to it. He comes home to his mom telling him about the job she got him: babysitting. Brendon doesn't really like babies, but he really likes the boy he's babysitting, more than he thinks he should...[DISCLAIMER: dd/lb isn't exactly my thing, but my friend thought it would be a good idea]





	1. Cheated On And Getting A Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this on Wattpad (my Wattpad is @RydenRossUrie) and I realized my AO3 account was pretty much dead so I decided to upload one of my fanfictions onto here.

"You WHAT?" Brendon demanded. "The rumor was true?"

Sarah peeked through her fingers at Brendon, her eyes teary and red, shaking from crying and how scared she was of Brendon right now. "I-I wanted to get a good grade so I wouldn't fail Mr. Stump's class-"

"SO YOU GAVE HIM HEAD UNDER THE DESK?" Sarah jumped at Brendon's tone of voice and nodded.

"You really had to do that?" Brendon huffed and crossed his hands over his chest. "Couldn't you just stay after school for help?" Sarah didn't answer, she just sniffled.

"I-I..."

"I'm over it. And the rumors about you and that boy Tyler Joseph?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Brendon. I really am."

"IF YOU WERE SO SORRY, YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS OVER OR HAVE BEEN HONEST TO ME!" Brendon yelled.

She choked on a sob and stood up from the couch, quickly walking up the stairs and slamming the door to her bedroom.

Brendon sighed, trying to calm himself before standing up to leave. He didn't even bother to say that they were breaking up now, he pretty much made it clear. Brendon hesitated before starting the car, resisting the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel out of anger. He huffed as he made his way towards his home, where he was greeted by his cheerful mom.

"Hi Brenny, I have some important to tell you," she said with a smile.

Brendon sighed and dropped his school bag. "What?"

She frowned. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Brendon Boyd." She smiled again. "I got you a job."

Brendon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What is my new job?"

"You are going to be a babysitter!"

Brendon choked on air, letting her words ring in the air for some time. "E-excuse me? I thought it would be something normal. Spencer works with his mom at a doctor's office and files charts and Brent works at Hot Topic. But babysitting? NO."

"Well tough luck buddy, because you start tomorrow. Now go do your homework, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. You can invite your friends over if you like."

Brendon groaned. "You didn't even bother to ask me how my day was, you just tell me this shit."

"Brendon! Language!" She cupped Brendon's cheeks in her hands and planted a wet kiss on his nose. "And since you insist, how was your day, my little prince?"

Brendon cringed at the name. "Nevermind."

She pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Brendon, something's wrong. You came into the house all mad. Tell mommy."

Brendon finally hugged his mom back. "Sarah cheated on me more than once, so I ended our relationship."

"Awww, that sucks. One day you'll find a girl -or guy- that won't treat you like that." 

Brendon nodded in her arms, now aware of the tears in his eyes. "It's just that I'm single now and Brent and Spencer are probably in a relationship with each other..." His mom ruffled his hair.

"It's going to be okay, baby." She let go of him and he collected his stuff that spilled out of his bag before going upstairs and into his room, where he flopped onto the bed and lay there for a few minutes, his head in his pillow, not caring that his phone was constantly vibrating in his pants. Finally, it really started to irritate him, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket, where he saw a lot of texts from Spencer.

Spencey Boi: Can you come over? I'm lonely and I made chocolate chip cookies and snickerdoodles.  
Spencey Boi: What about your math homework? Don't you need help with that?  
Forehead Lord Beebo: Come over bitch  
Spencey Boi: Ok Breadbin.

About five minutes later, Spencer came over to Brendon's house.

"I just need some help with this shitty algebra...when will we ever need this in real life?" Brendon asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. What happened to you? You look pissed."

Brendon sighed. "Sarah cheated on me...she's with that Tyler kid now...I have nothing against him, though. But she also gave Mr. Stump a fucking blowjob...and on top of that I have to start babysitting tommorow," he spat.

Spencer was quiet for a second, looking sympathetic, then he burst out laughing. "Babysitting?" Brendon nodded angrily.

"Yuck. Kids are disgusting." Spencer poked Brendon's stomach. "Make sure you don't accidently kill the kid."  
Brendon rolled his eyes. "Hopefully it's not a spoiled four year old that throws tantrums all the time or a baby that isn't potty trained yet. I'm not changing any fucking diapers."

Spencer brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Whatever. I kind of feel bad for you but I really don't."

"Fuck you, Spencer."

"I'm a top so...no. Now we should get this homework done since I have to be home before dark."


	2. The News To Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's mom tells him about Brendon.

Danielle sat on the edge of her son's bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom so that she could tell him something important. Finally, he came out wearing only a My Chemical Romance shirt, pastel pink panties and white stockings. Her son was the more "feminine" type of boy: He wore pastels and was soft and sensitive and had black chin-length hair. 

"Hello, mama," Ryan said as he walked over to the bed, crawling on it once he was close enough. 

"Hello, RyRo," she replied with a smile, patting the bed next to her. Her son curled up in her lap, looking up at her happily.

"Did you have something to tell me, mama?" Ryan asked.

She nodded. "I'm going to be going back to school, part time. I'm leaving you with a babysitter so you don't get lonely at home without me." 

Ryan nodded. "Okay. What's the babysitter like?"

"His name is Brendon and he's seventeen. I talked to his mom the other day and she said she'll get him to babysit you a few nights a week." Ryan stopped for a second to think, looking down at his wrists at his porcelain skin, which used to have crimson cuts on them, but he got over that a few months ago after his mom had a breakdown over the cuts and they cried together in the kitchen while talking about self-esteem (true story from my experience by the way). He wasn't able to erase that memory from his mind, however. He cut himself because people judge him and put him down all the time.

"W-what if he thinks I'm...weird?"

Danielle combed Ryan's damp hair with her fingers. "It's okay, what he thinks of you doesn't matter. Besides, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my precious, little baby Roo." 

Ryan smiled. "I love you, mama." 

"I love you too, Kanga-Roo. Goodnight, baby." 

"Goodnight." She pecked Ryan on the cheek before he got under the covers, smiling as she tucked him in. He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his unicorn stuffed animal, clutching it close to his chest before he fell asleep.


	3. First Day Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon meets Ryan.

Brendon put on a face smile as he knocked on the door to the house where he would be babysitting. He stood at the doorway for a moment before someone opened it.

"Hello! I'm Danielle, you must be Brendon." Brendon nodded, trying to look like he's so excited about this job.

"I'm here to babysit."

She smiled and let him into the house. "You'll love my son, Ryan. He's a very sweet boy."

"Is he potty trained?" Brendon asked shyly.

Danielle chuckled. "He is but he still likes wearing diapers."

"Does he ever throw tantrums?"

"No, but he has a few issues...he gets anxiety and panic attacks, along with nightmares and depression." She sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. How old is he?"

"He's fifteen."

Brendon was shocked. He thought that Ryan was a little kid, not two years younger than him.

"Yeah, I know, it's a little shocking that he's that old but he wants a babysitter."

"It's fine, I'm glad it's not a little kid that will kill me or something."

Danielle laughed. At that moment, Brendon heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up as they entered the living room.

"Hi, Ryan," Danielle greeted them. "This is your babysitter."

Ryan looked over at Brendon. He was wearing stockings, a red plaid skirt, a light pink long sleeved shirt, a choker, eyeliner, and he had a cute gray hat. He was also sucking on a blue pacifier. Brendon couldn't believe that this boy was fifteen since he very short for his age and was sucking on a fucking pacifier for crying out loud.

The "feminine" boy took the pacifier out of his mouth. "H-hi, Brendon..."

Brendon smiled, trying not to make the boy uncomfortable since he looked really shy right now. "Hello."

Ryan put the pacifier back in his mouth and walked over to the couch, curling up next to Brendon on the couch. Brendon smiled at the boy, who looked up at him with puppy eyes. He had beautiful eyes, orbs of dark crystal honey.

"Mommy has to go now. Be a good boy, RyRo. Go to bed by nine thirty." She patted her son's back and he nodded, letting her kiss his cheek before she left.  
Brendon wished he had a relationship with his mom like this. He fights with her all the time, over all the small things. Ryan gets coddled by his mom.  
Brendon looked down at Ryan, who hasn't said more than a few words. The fact that he was timid made him more adorable to Brendon.  
No. Stop. You met him five minutes ago, a voice inside Brendon's head said. 

"Brenny?" Ryan squeaked.

"Yes Ryan?"

Ryan's face turned fifty shades ̶g̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ of red and he took some time to respond.

"Can you change my diaper? Pwease?"

Brendon tried not to huff and he got up, helping Ryan up afterward. Ryan dragged him upstairs to his bedroom, which had lavender colored walls, a soft black area rug in front of the bed, which had pink sheets with black zebra stripes. There was a steel string acoustic guitar leaning against his white nightstand, and a matching dresser with a changing table and a pack of baby wipes.

"Where are the diapers?" Brendon asked. Ryan looked around the room before getting on his knees and crawling under his desk, where he found the pack of diapers that must have fallen off the dresser. Brendon was totally not staring at Ryan's ass when he was on his knees.

Brendon helped Ryan get on top of the dresser. Ryan lay down on his back and bent his knees, spreading his legs and pulling his skirt down a bit so Brendon could change him without seeing anything down there.

Brendon reached under Ryan's skirt, trying not to make this awkward as he pulled his wet diaper off. He opened the pack of diapers and pulled one out before getting out a baby wipe. Brendon flinched as the wipe made contact with Ryan's skin, it felt so weird since he could feel everything down there through the wipe he was using to clean the sticky piss of his legs. Ryan was a blushing mess but looked like he was used to it.

"Thank you," Ryan said once Brendon got the new diaper on. Brendon smiled awkwardly as Ryan clung onto him, wanting to be picked up. Brendon placed Ryan down on his bed and sat down next to him.

"What do you feel like doing?" Brendon asked Ryan, who was leaning against him. Ryan shrugged, looking over at his guitar before picking it up and fiddling around with it, playing random chords and notes on it. Brendon watched as Ryan looked relaxed for once, not all tensed up and timid, his dark bangs falling over his eyes.

"Cuddles?"


	4. Blanket Fort And Bubble Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning at the end, it says stuff about self harm, alcoholism, abuse, divorce, bullying, the word f*gg*t and death. Otherwise it's a cute chapter.

Ryan smiled as he snuggled closer to Brendon. Brendon was in Ryan's bed with him since he insisted on cuddling in the bed.

"Can we build a blanket fort, Brendon?" Ryan asked, rubbing his head against Brendon's chest and purring. Brendon nodded, smiling at the younger boy and sitting up. Ryan got up as well and waddled to the closet to go get some blankets. Brendon watched the younger boy struggle to reach the top shelf.

"Do you need help?" Brendon asked, trying not to stare at the skin that was sticking out from underneath Ryan's skirt.

"No I-" At that moment, the pile of blankets on the top shelf all came down on Ryan, unfolding into one sloppy mess. Ryan fell over onto his ass and Brendon tried not to laugh at how adorable he looked, buried under an avalanche of blankets.

Brendon got up, walking over to the younger boy and bending over so he could help him up.

"Thank you, Brendon," Ryan said as he gripped onto Brendon's shirt, the older boy helping him up. "I'm okay," he added before Brendon could ask.

Brendon nodded, smiling at the younger boy. "Let's start making the fort now, you have to go to bed in about forty five minutes."

***  
"Brendon!" Ryan called from the bathroom, where he was taking a long, warm bubble bath.

"Yes Ryan?" Brendon opened the door and peeked inside a tiny bit. 

"Can you please get me a towel from the laundry room? It's the first room in the hall by the kitchen."

Brendon made his way down the stairs to the laundry room, where there was a stack of clean white towels on top of the dryer, a cute pink teddy bear sitting on top of the stack like a little king. The small stuffed bear was holding a cherry red plush heart that was sewed to both of its hands and its stomach. The heart had "George Ryan Ross III" in black cursive letters.

Brendon stared at it for a few seconds before he felt the urge to grab it, along with the towel Ryan requested. He walked back up the stairs and placed the teddy bear on Ryan's pillow before going into the bathroom to drop off the towel and help Ryan out of the tub. 

"Thank you, Brendon." Brendon smiled, the boy was so polite and sweet and not to mention downright adorable. Brendon surprised Ryan by picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom, placing him on his bed and turning around so that he could get changed into a pair of black booty shorts and a light pink T-shirt.  
Brendon smiled as Ryan got on his knees in front of him, crawling into the blanket fort, carrying his teddy bear with his mouth and dropping it on a soft baby blue pillow. Brendon followed shortly afterward, sitting next to him as the younger boy curled up into a little ball of cuteness.

"Who gave you that?" Brendon asked out of curiosity as Ryan cuddled with his stuffed animal. Ryan froze for a second, looking up at Brendon with wide, glistening eyes that were out of focus.

"M-my daddy...he's long gone now..."

Brendon felt bad for asking, seeing that Ryan seemed upset. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Ryan sat up, crawling onto Brendon's lap. "He loved me...but he loved his drinks more and he resorted to alcoholism to cope with his mental problems...he began abusing me so my mom divorced him for my own safety...I missed him and I knew he got help but when I was ten he died about a month before my next birthday." Ryan sniffled. "I don't know if he truly loved me or not, since he got drunk and came home to hit me until I had bruises and red marks. I just wanted to make him happy. After he died I cut myself until my mommy forced me to stop, and I was depressed and I had nightmares." Tears dripped down his pale cheeks. "I just want him back...or to have another daddy...I want to be someone's perfect little princess..."

Brendon was at a loss for words, this poor kid had a sad life.

"A-and then all the boys and girls at school bothered me for wearing pastels and 'girls clothes' and liking baby stuff. They called me a-a faggot since clothing has gender for some reason and because I like boys..."

"They're rude. Don't listen to them," Brendon replied, brushing Ryan's long bangs out of his face. "You're a pretty boy, Ryan."

Ryan giggled, wiping away a tear. "So...I resorted to age regressing and a love for DD/LB..."

Brendon didn't know what that meant, but he suspected it had something to do with Ryan acting like a baby.

"And kids at my school called me weird so I have no friends..."

"I can be your friend," Brendon blurted out, not regretting what he just said. Ryan was a nice boy, the kind of person he wanted to be friends with. Ryan smiled, drying his tears with his shirt.

"R-really?"

"Yes Ryan."

Ryan smiled, nuzzling with Brendon's shoulder and purring as Brendon hugged him tightly, making him feel safe and warm.


	5. Teasing From Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon tells Spencer and Brent about Ryan.

Brendon yawned as he opened the front door to his house, not bothering to announce his presence.

"Hello Brendon," his mom greeted him. "How was today's babysitting?"

Brendon stood in place with a blank stare for a few seconds before replying with, "I like Ryan. He's really sweet."

She grinned, nodding. "Brent and Spencer are in your room."

"Okay mom." Brendon walked up the stairs, hoping that they didn't trash his room like last time. It was a prank but Brendon was still pissed about it and made both of them clean up.

Brendon resisted the urge to gag obnoxiously as he came into the room since Brent and Spencer were fooling around on the bed. Spencer was on top of Brent, tickling his face and smothering him in kisses. Brent giggled loudly, his arms wrapped around Spencer.

"Did you guys have sex on my bed?" Brendon asked, startling both of the boys on the bed.

Spencer frowned. "No, that's disgusting. Why would we have sex in your house?"

"BECAUSE YOU TWO DID THE LAST TIME YOU BOTH SLEPT OVER. YOU DON'T REMEMBER FUCKING BRENT IN MY BATHTUB WHEN YOU THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP BUT THEN I WALKED IN ON YOU AND I WAS SCARRED FOR FUCKING LIFE?"

Brent blushed. "Damn, bitch. Hopefully your mom can't hear you right now."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "You probably woke her up with your moans, you fucking whore."

"I love you too, Brendon," Brent replied.

"I'm straight, Brent, unlike you."

Spencer scoffed at Brendon's comment. "Yeah, right. But we'd be cool with you being gay or bisexual or pansexual or whatever. We're all about the homo here."

Brendon sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I'm pretty sure I'm straight. Besides, what would Mr. and Mrs. Mormon think of that?"

"Hopefully they won't be mad. If they are you can live with me...in the basement," Spencer responded. Brent snickered.

"Whatever..." 

Spencer sat up. "Anyways...how was babysitting?" He decided to drag out the last word just to annoy Brendon.

Brendon shrugged. "It was great...pretty interesting, to be honest."

Spencer smirked. "How?"

"Well...first of all, the boy I'm babysitting is fifteen-"

Brent laughed, Spencer joining him afterward.

"Did you have to change his big boy diapers?" Brent asked.

"Yes, actually..."

Spencer shut up. "Okay...what the fuck?"

"MAYBE, I could explain if you let me finish." That got both of them quiet. "So...he's into baby stuff and he's one of those 'feminine' boys...he's ha a hard life in the past that he told me about. He's gay as well and really sweet...the poor kid has no friends except me now." 

"Are you sure you aren't more than just friends?" Brent asked. Brendon sighed.

"I just broke up with someone, and now that I met someone like him, I'm kind of questioning my sexuality..."

"Well, we'll give our baby boy some time to come out to himself," Spencer said, acting like a mom. He looked at Brendon. "Okay son?"

"Okay mom...or dad, whatever," Brendon said, playing along.

"Just don't call me Daddy. You have Ryan, let him call you Daddy all you want." Brendon rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired now..."

"Well goodnight then Brendon, see you tomorrow at school." Spencer got up, dragging Brent with him.

Brendon wasn't really that tired to be honest, he just wanted them out so he could have private time to think. But of course, his mom came in to check on him.

"Everything okay Brendon?" 

Brendon looked up from where he was pretending to sleep. "Yes mom, everything's fine." Everything's not fine, I'm in love again and I feel like I shouldn't be, he thinks.


	6. Sulking Through School

rendon barely got any sleep that night, meaning he was in for a bad, grumpy day at school. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He kept thinking about Ryan and how he just suddenly fell in love after breaking up with someone he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Even if they were still juniors in high school.

He thought everything about Ryan was perfect, but he thought the same about Sarah. But he was probably straight and just somewhat curious, right? And they just met yesterday, Ryan could probably use his cuteness to drag Brendon closer to him until he's able to kill him. Or maybe that kid is secretly a drug dealer or part of a Satan worshipping cult, Brendon didn't really know. It was late at night, he wasn't thinking clearly. 

Meanwhile, Ryan was sound asleep, dreaming about Brendon becoming his dom daddy. 

***  
"Wake up, bitch, we're trying to talk to you," Brent said the next morning while they were hanging out at Brendon's locker. Brent would have slapped him awake but Spencer had a tight grip on his wrist.

"My eyes are open," Brendon snapped, pulling his binders out of his bag.

"I bought you a coffee," Spencer said, handing Brendon a steamy Starbucks cup, which Brendon happily took. At that moment, a boy with short light brown hair walked by, and Spencer swooned, trying to cover it up when he realized Brendon and Brent saw him.

"Good morning, Jon," Spencer said nervously with a smile, playing with the ends of his hair. Brendon saw Brent puff up a bit. Jon smiled sweetly at Spencer, as if they were communicating through looks. Brent narrowed his eyes and glared at Jon as he walked away.

"Who is HE?" Brent snapped jealously at Spencer.

Spencer's smile faded. "Oh, just a friend."

"JUST a friend? Are you cheating on me?" Brent demanded.

"No I'm not! Just because I have a close friend doesn't mean I'm cheating on you, Brent Wilson."

"Mhmmm...that's what my last boyfriend said, and the girlfriend I had before him." Spencer and Brent both huffed at each other, turning to Brendon.

"Leave me out of your drama, I'm tired and not in the fucking mood," Brendon groaned.

~Meanwhile, at Ryan's school~

Ryan went to a private high school for art and music and stuff like that, but that didn't mean that there weren't any bullies there. He was just minding his own business, walking down the halls towards the bathroom when a group of boys a lot taller than him decided to pick on him and shove him into a locker.  
He whined as he grabbed his crotch, waiting for someone to open it and let him free so he can run to the bathroom to take a piss. It took about ten minutes, a tall boy with brown hair opened it, surprised to see him.

"You okay?" the boy asked. Ryan nodded, trying not to cry from how much it hurt. The boy smiled, helping Ryan out of the locker. "I'm Dallon by the way."

"I'm Ryan." Dallon smiled.

"My boyfriend's name is Ryan too." Ryan stretched, his muscles cramping from being in the locker. At the moment, the bell rang. "See you around, Ryan."  
Ryan nodded, surprised that Dallon didn't ask him why he was wearing a skirt or a kitten beanie. He had to go to class but he also really had to pee...it was pretty miserable if you had a strict teacher...


	7. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Brendon is babysitting Ryan, Brent and Spencer go over to the house and show up to tease them both.

Brendon finally got a burst of energy when school ended and he had to go babysit. His mom noticed his mood perk up.

"Are you happy to be babysitting?" she asked.

"Only because I like Ryan," Brendon replied.

"As in you're in love with him?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

Brendon blushed, almost spitting out his water. "N-no, mom, not like that, I just think he's a sweet boy."

She smiled. "He's a cutie. I talked to his mom a few days ago and I saw him. He's pretty shy and clingy to his mom, especially for a fifteen year old."

"He kind of has trust issues and some trauma..."

"I know about that but his mom didn't tell me why. Poor kid."

***  
"Hewwo," Ryan said as Brendon came into his room.

Brendon smiled, sitting down on the bed and patting his lap, allowing Ryan to crawl onto him and sit down.

"How was your day, Ry?" Brendon asked.

Ryan frowned. "It was okay, I guess. I got shoved into a locker but then the person who pulled me out was very nice. But then I peed myself in class and everyone laughed. Not fun."

Brendon ruffled Ryan's hair. "It happens, Ry. My friends were being a little annoying and I barely got any sleep so school was pretty miserable."

Ryan nodded, leaning on Brendon's shoulder and squirming to get comfortable. Brendon hugged him tightly and smiled at the purring sound the small boy made.  
He heard someone knocking on the bedroom door, and his head snapped up. Didn't Danielle leave already?

After a few knocks, the door opened. Spencer and Brent had gotten into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Brendon hissed, Ryan shyly looking up from Brendon's arms before squirming from his grip and hiding under the blanket.

"You didn't lock the goddamn door and we found the address on a post it note on your nightstand," Brent said with a smirk.

Spencer grabbed at Brent's ass with a naughty smile. "It was his idea and I found the post it when we got into your room last night."

"But WHY?"

"Why would we come here? Thought we could help," Spencer said. "Now, where's the baby?"

Brendon looked at the lump in the blanket, patting it gently. "Come out, Ryan, it's only my friends."

Ryan stirred before he poked his head out, Brendon pulling him out and setting him in his lap. Spencer and Brent came closer, Ryan shyly turning to them.  
"H-hi, I'm RyRo..."

Spencer giggled. "Awww, look at your baby face." Brent smiled, playing with Ryan's cheeks.

"Your face is so soft and cute," Brent added. Ryan blushed, looking down before he pulled away and hid his face in Brendon's sweatshirt. Brendon laughed, running his fingers through Ryan's hair.

"Awww, are they making you blush?" Brendon asked.

"Stop~" Ryan replied, his cheeks adorably red. "I'm blushing too much."

Brendon rocked Ryan in his lap. "Well, you're cute when you blush. Actually, you're cute all the time."

"R-Really?" Ryan asked, looking into Brendon's eyes. Brendon nodded. Spencer and Brent made those fangirl noises that almost all of us make but don't want to admit that we do.

"Now do it," Brent said.

"What?" Brendon turned to them.

"You know," Spencer said, Brent bending over so he could dry hump him. Brent made the cheap porno noises and Brendon covered Ryan's eyes.

"Don't think that I've never watched porn before," Ryan muttered. Brendon was shocked, hoping he was only joking. He couldn't imagine the younger boy opening an incognito tab and searching up those kinds of videos.

"What was that?" Brendon asked. Ryan giggled.

"You thought I was serious? Fuck no. Porn sucks. Smut is better," Ryan said. "I love reading and writing smut." (Me as fuck lol)

Brendon sat in silence. 'What the fuck?' he thought.

Later, Brent and Spencer still stayed with Brendon and Ryan even though Brendon wanted them to leave. They almost broke an expensive vase in the living room and Ryan was getting tired. He probably won't be able to sleep with Brent and Spencer making weird noises and howling like idiots.

Ryan leaned on Brendon's shoulder, blinking slowly and yawning. Brendon picked him up off the couch and said, "Bath time."

"Ooh, are you going to get in with him?" Brent asked.

"And fuck him in the bathtub?" Spencer added.

"Like you did to Brent that one time you both came over to my house?" Brendon asked, smirking as he saw both of them blush.

"Um..." Brent grabbed Spencer's sleeve.

"That's what I thought," Brendon said shortly. "Now leave us alone."

"Fine, we'll leave you two alone to fuck," Spencer said, picking Brent up and dropping him on the couch, cuddling with him and kissing his hair. 

Brendon rolled his eyes, walking to the bathroom with Ryan in his arms. 

"Brenny?" Ryan looked up at Brendon with wide eyes.

"Yes, RyRo?"

"Why are your friends like that? They make a lot of jokes about you and I having sex..."

Brendon sighed. "They're just like that, they love teasing me."

Ryan lifted his arms up and Brendon pulled off his shirt for him. "Are they nice though?"

Brendon nodded. "They just like being weird and annoying sometimes." 

"Oh...okay. I'm going to get naked now..." 

Brendon nodded and left the bathroom after getting the bath ready for him. When he got back downstairs, Brent and Spencer were making out on the couch. They didn't notice his presence so Brendon threw a pillow at them. It hit Spencer's back and he immediately pulled away from Brent.

"What the fuck?" Spencer growled.

"What do you mean what the fuck? You're the one making out with Brent on the couch, and did I mention that you were not INVITED?"

"But you didn't lock the door," Brent chimed in. 

Brendon huffed. "Please leave."

"No."

"Fine, but don't you fucking dare touch another thing."

Just to be spiteful, Brent smirked and poked at the vase they almost broke. "Touch!" The vase wobbled and Brendon ran towards it, holding it up.

"I'm fucking serious. Dead serious. Break one thing and your ass is grass."

"Yes Daddy," Brent said.

Spencer frowned. "Only you can call me Daddy. Besides, Brendon has Ryan to call him Daddy. You little slut."

"I'm not a slut, I'm your little slut and your little puppy." Brent leaned in to lick Spencer's cheek. Brendon pretended to gag before he went to check on Ryan, who already came out of the bath and was in his room. Brendon peeked through the crack of the doorway and saw Ryan drop his towel.

Oh shit. He had a thick ass. 

Brendon tried not to stare as he backed off quietly, trying not to scare Ryan or think that he saw him completely naked.

Ryan got dressed and walked out of the room, where Brendon was standing in the hall. Ryan smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the room, where the guitar was on the bed.

"How well can you play?" Brendon asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I asked my mommy if I could have one when I was 12, and I've been playing it ever since." Ryan picked it up and played a few chords. Brendon smiled.

"Can you sing at all?" Brendon asked.

Ryan blushed. "W-well, I can, but...I don't think I'm very good. I write songs though, and I like big words." Ryan curled up into a ball under the covers. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Brendon said, turning out the light and making sure Ryan was comfortable. He went downstairs and Spencer was lying down on the couch, Brent sitting on his crotch area and grinding against him, moaning softly. Brendon cleared his throat.

"Will you two please stop doing sexual things to each other for five minutes? His mom is coming home soon."

Brent scoffed. "Fine...is Ryan asleep?"

Brendon nodded. "Don't wake him up, his mom told me he gets aggressive if you do."

"I just have to tell him something really quick."

"What?"  
Brent didn't respond, he was already walking up the stairs to Ryan's room. Brendon and Spencer followed him.

Brent slowly opened the door and crept towards Ryan, leaning on him gently to whisper in his ear. "Brendaddy wants to fuck you. He wants you as his Princess."  
Brendon blushed. "Brent!" he violently whispered.

"Yes Brendaddy," Ryan muttered in his sleep. Brent covered his mouth, walking away from Ryan and wheezing.

"You know it's true," Spencer said.

"Shut the fuck up," Brendon growled.

At that moment, they heard the front door open and Danielle came up the stairs.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Brent and this is Spencer, and we came here to annoy the fuck out of Brendon because that's what friends do. Oh, and to make sure they weren't having sex."

Brendon grabbed Brent by his neck and squeezed, choking him and making him squirm.

"Brendon, don't kill your friend. Also this sounds pretty dumb, but please don't have sex with my son."

At the moment, Ryan woke up. "Mommy?"

***  
"You aren't the tiniest bit gay?" Spencer asked. Brendon shook his head. They were walking down the street to Brent's house to hang out.

"You're not bi or pan either?" Brent asked.

"I don't think so. But if I am, don't fucking tease me," Brendon hissed.

"We won't," Brent said. "We're gay so we're cool with that."


	8. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon takes Ryan to go get a puppy as a pet.

Brendon was humiliated about the day before, with Brent and Spencer making sex jokes in front of Danielle Ross and Ryan.

"You fucking idiots, why did you have to come? Why didn't you stay home and make out on the couch?" he said before walking to his front door, leaving the other two to go back to their houses.

***  
Ryan wasn't really looking forward to going to school, but when he went to his locker, he saw Dallon and a teal-haired boy standing there.

"Hi," Dallon said. "This is my boyfriend, Ryan Seaman."

"I'm Ryan," Ryan (Ross) said. Dallon's boyfriend smiled.

"I won't hurt you, Dallon and I can protect you from the assholes at this school," Ryan (Seaman) said.

RyRo blushed. "T-Thank you...people here either bully me or avoid me like a deadly disease just because I'm gay..."

Dallon nodded. "My boyfriend and I are both bisexual, but we're still kind of closeted." Dallon and Ryan Seaman were both popular but god knows how many homophobic or biphobic people were out there.

"Oh..." RyRo's voice faded off. 

Just then, a girl walked by, smiling at Dallon and Ryan Seaman. She looked familiar to RyRo...she bullied him in the past.

"Hey, Breezy," Dallon said. Dallon turned to RyRo. "This is our friend Breezy."

Breezy turned to Ryan, then blushed. "O-oh, hi," she said, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. 

Just then, the bell rang, and Dallon and his boyfriend left, leaving Ryan with Breezy. Just before he could walk off, she grabbed his arm.

"H-hey, I know you probably won't forgive me, but I'm sorry for bullying you in the past," she said. "I was pressured by a girl who I'm not friends with anymore. Her name was...let's just call her C, she's such an asshole I hate saying her name. Did the blonde girl that used to be dating that blue haired boy bully you as well?"   
Ryan nodded, giving her a hug. "It's okay. Thank you."

(The 'blue haired boy that C used to be dating' is Awsten Knight btw...Waterparks anyone? They're a great band and they're also going on tour with IDKHOW so I just came up with that idea lmao)

***  
Brendon knocked on the door to the Ross Household after school after "accidently" locking Brent and Spencer in his basement so they wouldn't crash his babysitting session. Or as Brent and Spencer teasingly called it, a "date." Brendon secretly wished it was a date, but he tried to deny that he wished that.

A few seconds later, Ryan happily opened the door and jumped on Brendon, almost knocking him over. Danielle came over and laughed.

"Don't kill him, Ryan," she said, pulling him off of Brendon.

"What's he so happy about?" Brendon asked, smiling.

"Mommy's letting me get a puppy!" Ryan said happily.

"Can you take him there?" She asked. Brendon nodded, picking Ryan up and bouncing him in his arms, making him giggle adorably.

"Thank you," she said, kissing Ryan on the forehead before going to her car. 

"When are we going?" Brendon asked.

"My mommy said that we have to eat dinner first. There's dino nuggets in the oven and carrot sticks in the fridge."

*After dinner*  
Brendon smiled as Ryan skipped towards the door of the pet shop, but then he saw a familiar white van and hoped that it wasn't Brent. Brendon knew that if Brent were there, he would text Spencer everything and then Spencer would write some dirty fanfiction involving them having sex at a pet shop and then they'll put it on FanFiction.net or whatever.

And sure enough, to Brendon's luck, Brent was there, looking at puppy toys, happily. His mom probably let them out of the basement.

"Oh, hi," Brendon said, letting go of Ryan's hand so Brent wouldn't tease him about it. Brent turned around and smiled.

"Hi, did you bring your boyfriend here?"

Brendon sighed. Ryan was already looking at puppies by himself.

"Why are you looking at dog toys anyways? I thought your parents won't let you get a dog," Brendon said.

Brent blushed. "W-well, I...um...you won't understand."

Brendon smirked. "Are you Spencer's little pet?"

Brent blushed even more as he tried to hide the pink collar he was holding behind his back. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Brent scoffed before picking out a squeaky toy and walking away to go pay for it.

"Brenny!" Ryan called out, looking at a puppy he probably liked.

Brendon walked over to him and smiled. "You like that one?"

Ryan nodded. "I want her, let's name her Dottie." Brendon nodded, proceeding to help Ryan pick out a collar, leash, and bed for Dottie, along with food and water bowls and cute toys.

When they got home, Ryan showed Dottie around the house while Brendon set up a spot in Ryan's room for Dottie's things. Ryan put her down and she ran to go get the tug-of-war rope that Brendon had set down. Brendon laughed, grabbing onto the other end and easily tugging it out of her mouth. He held it high up and she jumped, trying to reach it. 

"Where should I put the leash?" Brendon asked after sliding on Dottie's collar.

"In any of those drawers," Ryan said. Brendon opened the nearest drawer and was shocked at what was inside. The two of them blushed.

"U-um," Ryan looked down, not wanting to explain why there was a sparkly pink vibrator, a bottle of water-based lubricant, and a red notebook labeled 'Smut.'


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon looks at Ryan's smut notebook and is shocked by the contents.

"U-um, I-I," Ryan blushed before shutting the drawer shut. Brendon didn't say anything, he didn't expect any of that stuff to be in Ryan's possession.

"I'm going to go take a bath now," Ryan said, voice trembling as he ran out of the room.

Brendon sat down on Ryan's bed, resting his chin on his knees. He felt bad since Ryan was embarrassed and upset, but a part of him wanted to look through everything kinky Ryan had. And that notebook, too. Something about it made him want to pick it up and read through every page, every last word.

Ryan liked taking long baths, so Brendon had some time.

He sighed to himself at his urge, getting up and trying not to smile at how bad this felt.

He opened the drawer slowly, carefully pulling out the notebook as if it were about to fall apart, and set it down on the bed before sitting down and picking it up again.  
He traced the letters on the cover before thinking, fuck it, I'll read it without hesitation.

So, he opened it up to the most recent entry, titled Me And My Daddy:

"Go downstairs to the couch, you know what time it is," Daddy Brendon said-  
Brendon coughed and squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. Sure, Ryan was a cutie that seemed innocent, but this...  
"Yes Daddy," I said, scooting down the stairs on my ass before crawling on the floor to the red velvet couch. I got onto it, the soft velvet sinking slightly under my weight as I kneeled on the couch. Brendon came up behind me, running a hand down my side and squeezing my hip, smiling as I let out a soft squeak.  
"Spank me?" I asked.

Brendon looked up from the notebook, unsure of how to feel.

"Yes," Daddy Brendon replied, picking up the board that lay on the small table next to the couch. The hair stood up on my neck as I waited for him to hit me. I winced as he hit me once, and I waited for the stinging to stop. I moaned softly and he smirked.

"Damn..." Brendon muttered. There were some suspicious white stains on the paper, which could be easily seen on the off-white paper. There was a pretty long and detailed part where they fuck, and it made Brendon feel a little tingle in his lower groin.

"You're my little Princess, but you're also a slut for Daddy," Brendon said, kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around me as I fell asleep.

That was the last line.

Brendon bit his bottom lip and put down the notebook, looking up to see Ryan standing there in only a towel.

"Brendon?"

Brendon blushed. "Um..."

"Did you read t-that?" Ryan asked. Brendon nodded, getting up and walking up to Ryan. Ryan backed off a bit.

"You probably hate me now," Ryan muttered.

Brendon shook his head, wrapping both his arms around Ryan and hugging him. Brendon soon felt a few tears on his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked, running his fingers through Ryan's wet hair.

"I-It's just that I'm so lonely except for the few friends I have and I'm single and I have weird kinks and I'm gay and I want a daddy but no one wants to be with me!"

Ryan pulled away from the hug.

Brendon smiled. "Do you want me to be your daddy?"

Ryan looked up with teary eyes. "R-really...?"

Brendon nodded. "If you want me to." Brendon didn't consider the fact that they've only known each other for less than a week, but he thought Ryan was really soft and sweet.


	10. Caught Sticky Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Beebo Boi masturbates and multiple people come into the room...oof.

Ryan sat down on Brendon's lap, nuzzling with his jawline and purring like a cat, holding Dottie in his arms.

"Am I daddy's little prince now? His demure, pink prince?" Ryan asked.

Brendon nodded, smiling and squeezing Ryan's hips as he straddled him. Brendon squirmed beneath him, not wanting Ryan to sit directly on his   
awkward boner.

"You have to go to bed now, RyRy," Brendon said, and Ryan stuck out his bottom lip, pouting.

"Whyyyyyyyy Daddy?" he whined. 

"Because your mommy says you have to be at a certain time. But...we can cuddle in your bed."

"Yay! Cuddles!" Ryan walked up the stairs to his room, Brendon following him and tucking him in before getting in with him. Ryan yawned and lay his head down on Brendon's chest. Dottie squirmed out of his grip and curled up at the end of the bed.

"Kisses goodnight?" Ryan asked. Brendon pecked the smaller boy on the lips, smiling before pulling away to cuddle. 

When Ryan fell asleep, Brendon took out his phone and scrolled through his texts until Danielle came home, gushing at the sight.

"Awww, you too look so cute together, like a couple."

Brendon felt his cheeks heat up as he got out of the bed, taking the money Danielle handed him.

***  
Brendon couldn't help it. He was a horny adolescent. He imagined the feminine little pleasuring himself as he tipped his head back and moaned, palming himself, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Oh, Ry," he breathed, shutting his bedroom door and flopping down onto his mattress, turning onto his back, grinding his hips into it before he unzipped his pants. He froze as he heard footsteps down the hall.

"Hey, Bren, you home?" Brendon's mom yelled through the door.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, hoping his mom wouldn't walk in.

"Okay, just checking, baby," she said before walking to the bathroom to take a relaxing, warm bath.

Brendon sighed, pushing his pants down to his ankles and teasing himself by palming his dick through his boxers, throwing them off shortly afterward, hissing at the cool air against his erection.

His fingers enclosed around his cock, and he imagined that Ryan was sucking him off, bucking his hips and moaning softly, squeezing himself, rubbing his thumb across the tip, making a sound of approval, flicking his wrist and biting his lip to keep him from making too much noise.

"F-fuck..." He moaned loudly as he arched his back, his black hair dripping with sweat. Two boys snickered outside, but he didn't hear them. His ears were ringing and he was already pretty close.

And then the door opened, his only friends coming into the door.

"Holy shit-" Spencer said, backing out slightly, hitting his back on the door frame.

"CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Brendon yelled, frantically trying to cover himself. Brent laughed and grabbed Spencer by the wrist.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK!" Brendon screeched.

"I think we already saw enough," Brent said, trying to keep back his laughter as Brendon came on himself.

"What's going on?" Brendon's mom came into the room, wearing her bathrobe and slippers, her wet hair a mess.

"Mom, get out-" Brendon croaked, trying not to cry out of embarrassment.

"Oh," she said, her face turning pink as she realized what Brendon was doing. She ushered Brent and Spencer out of the room before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"It's okay, baby boy," she said.

"Mom, please-"

"I've seen what's in between your legs before, Bren, you realize that," she said. "Now go clean up. You don't want dried semen on you."

"Mom~" Brendon blushed, getting up, his mom playfully hitting his ass as he got up. Not enough to hurt him, but to make him frown.

"Stop, mom, you're humiliating me," Brendon whined, refusing to look at her.

She kissed him on the top of his head before picking him up. "Bath time for my little baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Brendon snapped. 

"Well, you're my youngest son and you'll always be my baby. I love you."

Brendon sniffled. "I-I love you too, Mommy."


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon tries to talk to his mom about his sexuality.

Brendon sighed as he crawled into his bed, wearing only a pair of boxers, an old Nirvana T-shirt, and comfortable socks. He heard the floor creak slightly and he lifted his head to see the silhouette of his mom in the doorway.

"Bren, can we talk?" 

He groaned, shoving his face into the pillow. "I want to sleep."

She came towards the bed and sat down on the side, running her fingers through his hair. He grumbled into the pillow, not looking up.

"Mom, I want to go to sleep."

"Well, I want to talk to you."

"THEN FUCKING SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO TELL ME!" Brendon slammed his fist into the mattress.

"Mind your language, and don't use that tone with me," she said sternly. She sighed. "Is something bothering you?" 

Brendon didn't reply, so his mom picked him up and sat him down on her lap. He whined, rubbing his eyes and wincing as she turned on the lamp light.

"Mommy," he whined, curling up into a ball.

"Talk to me, Bren." She rocked him in her lap.

"Mom, I'm not a baby!" 

"Well, neither is Ryan, and look at him-"

"DON'T JUDGE MY BOYFRIEND!" Brendon yelled without thought before he blushed and froze and realized what he said.

"Boyfriend?" Brendon's mom questioned.

Brendon turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mom, I-I..."

"You're...not straight?" she asked, hesitant.

"I-I'm not gay...I don't know what to label myself, but I really love Ryan."

"That's what has been bothering you?"

"Y-yeah...I thought you would be mad." He wiped his eyes.

"Why would I be mad? I'm not against any of that, I'm glad you told me. Once you figure it out, you can tell Mommy."

Brendon nodded, leaning against her. "I love you."

"I love you a lot, Bren. Goodnight."

He curled up in a ball against her as she lay down next to him and kissed his hair.


	12. "Daddy Has A Really Big Sword."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, chapter 12 wouldn't post for me last time I tried and I was also busy with school.

Brendon was walking home from school with Brent and Spencer behind him when he felt his phone vibrate in his tight black jeans pocket. It was a text from a number that wasn't in his contacts.

Hewwo Bren~ it said.  
He texted back, Who's this?  
It's RyRo. 

Brendon smiled to himself, not realizing that Spencer and Brent were breathing down his neck.

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Spencer asked, startling Brendon and making him jump, almost dropping his phone in the process.

"Uh...yeah we kind of have a thing now...we kissed yesterday." Brendon blushed a bit as he heard them squeal.

"Awww, that's so cute," Spencer said. Brent leaned his head on Spencer's shoulder and grabbed his arm.

"I want to go to my house and cuddle," he whined. Spencer nodded.

"Bye, fuckers," Brendon said.

"Bye, you fucking bitch," Spencer teased. 

***  
"Ryan's asleep in his room," Danielle said as Brendon walked into the house. "When he wakes up you can take him to the park so he can take Dottie for a walk."  
Brendon nodded, smiling as Dottie jumped on him, licking his face. Danielle laughed before ruffling Brendon's black hair and leaving.

Brendon immediately walked up the stairs with Dottie in his arms, peeking through the opened crack of Ryan's doorway before gently pushing it open, careful not to wake him. Ryan was sleeping adorably, cuddling with one of his stuffed animals and snoring into the stuffie's fake fur. He looked like a little angel, as always.

"Awww," Brendon muttered quietly, setting Dottie down and letting her run to her little dog bed before getting under the covers with Ryan. Ryan didn't wake up or stir in his sleep or have any reaction to Brendon's presence.

Brendon smiled, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist and nuzzling with his hair. Ryan smelled sweet, like vanilla and lemonade and peaches. His hair felt silky and smooth and soft.

Brendon kissed Ryan gently on his hair before snuggling with his sleeping body, listening to his steady, calm breathing.

Brendon was only slightly tired when he felt Ryan shift in his arms and let out a soft moan, opening his eyes and turning to Brendon.

"Oh hi Daddy," he greeted him groggily, yawning and kissing him on the nose.

"Daddy's happy to see you," Brendon said. He wasn't referring to the boner he'll probably get sooner or later but he was genuinely happy to see his little one.

Ryan smiled and Brendon let go of him. Ryan dropped his koala stuffie on the bed and bent over to pick up Dottie, cradling her like a baby.

"I wuv you Dottie, and I wuv Daddy too." 

Brendon pet Ryan's hair. "Daddy loves you a lot." Ryan giggled, his cheeks turning pink.

"Mommy said we can go to the park," Ryan said, going up to his vanity to fix his messy hair before they walked out the door.

***  
Brendon sat down on the floor next to Ryan, helping him build a small castle out of blocks. It ended up looking more like a huge wall but enough to satisfy Ryan.

"You can be my knight and I'll be the prince. Dottie is the queen." He lifted Dottie up, who was wearing one of Ryan's pink scarves around her body.

Brendon nodded. "Do I have a weapon?"

Ryan blushed, then giggled. Something about the way he was laughing let Brendon know that something weird was about to happen.

Brendon gasped as Ryan reached for his zipper, the one on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Brendon asked nervously.

"That's your weapon." Ryan began palming Brendon through his pants. He was somewhat erect and embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

Ryan continued. "You're so big and hard, Daddy. There's no one to fight right now."

Brendon blushed. "Why is my dick a weapon?"

Ryan giggled. "It's your little sword. Well, not to little, and it's hard enough to stab someone." Brendon's face was close to the color of a tomato at this point. "Does Daddy need help?"

"W-What do you mean, Ry?"

Ryan sat down on Brendon's lap and began grinding his ass against him, moaning at the friction he created. Brendon grunted slightly, already dripping with precum.

"R-Ryan," he breathed. "F-Fuck."

Ryan moaned, smirking at Brendon. "Do I have a nice ass, Daddy?"

Brendon nodded, not really thinking. "You have a very nice ass." He came in his pants and groaned at the mess that was hidden under his clothes. Fuck, he wanted to be inside of Ryan, but his mom had something against that. Not to mention he wasn't really ready.


	13. Back To The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan continue to play at the castle they built.

"Can we go back to playing now?" Ryan asked after an awkwardly silent dinner, where Brendon left to go masturbate in the bathroom (and felt somewhat perverted and dirty as he did so), and Ryan choked on lettuce and tried to drink water to get it out but the water came out of his nose and made a mess on the table. It was hilarious and horrifying at the same time, and Ryan cried a tiny bit from the burning. 

"Yeah, sure baby boy," Brendon said, Ryan giggling at the name.

"Okay, let's go!" Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand and skipped up the stairs, going back to the castle made of blocks. He picked up a lizard stuffed animal from off his dresser and brought it to Brendon.

"It's okay daddy, it's a nice dragon, it doesn't bite," Ryan said, poking the lizard's face at Brendon's cheek and making a kissing sound. Brendon smiled and ruffled Ryan's hair. Ryan giggled and hugged his stuffed animal before setting it down on the floor and crawling onto Brendon's lap. Brendon bounced Ryan in his lap, making him shriek with laughter until Brendon stopped.

"Now what, Daddy?" Ryan asked. Brendon shrugged, when he heard someone at the door.

"Someone's here," Ryan said, and they both got up to go downstairs and see who it was.

Brendon sighed when he realized it was Brent and Spencer, who looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Brendon asked, slightly irritated.

"You left this at my house," Spencer said, and he handed him a condom.

Brendon coughed. "No I didn't! Now fuck off."

"Well, you might need it," Brent added.

Brendon rolled his eyes, but almost choked when Ryan took the condom.

"Thank you, have a nice day," he said, sounding overly cheerful as he batted his eyelashes and waved, shutting the door on both of them.

"Thanks, Ry, but why did you take the condom?" Brendon asked.

Ryan winked. "We might need it someday."

"I-" 

Ryan giggled. "I mean, not now, unless you want to." 

"But your mom said we couldn't, and I don't want to hurt you either."

"My mommy doesn't need to know what we do," Ryan said, pinning Brendon against the wall and sloppily kissing his neck, jawline, and finally, his lips.  
"Let's go cuddle now, Daddy," Ryan suggested once he pulled away from Brendon.


	14. At The Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon, Ryan, and Ryan's mom go to the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning: Bullies/rape stories

Brendon woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen, getting up from his bed and trying his best to attempt to somewhat straighten his hair before making his way downstairs.

"Hi, Bren, good morning," his mom smiled and kissed his hair.

"Hi," he groaned groggily, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Guess what?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hmm?"

"Danielle called, do you want to go to the aquarium with her and Ryan?"

Brendon brightened up and smiled. "Yeah, sure." Brendon's mom smiles and ruffles his hair, kissing it again before handing him a plate with a few fluffy, golden, pancakes on top. She places a bottle of maple syrup on the table before sitting across from him.

"So...you love Ryan?"

Brendon blushes and nods. "I thought I was straight...now I'm as straight as a circle..."

She laughed, "Aww, that's cute. I'm proud of you, Bren." Brendon leaned on her for a hug and told her about getting Ryan's puppy. After breakfast, Brendon took a shower and got ready to go see Ryan and his mom, totally not using the conditioner to slick up his fingers and grab himself and jack off-

Around 11 AM, they came over to his house. Ryan jumped out of the car and almost knocked over Brendon. Ryan's mom laughed as Ryan began giving Brendon loads of small kisses. Brendon picked Ryan up bridal style and Ryan giggled, pulling his black shorts down a bit so his ass wasn't showing.

"Hewwo Daddy," Ryan whispered, kissing Brendon's neck and gripping onto his shirt.

"Hello, my little princess, or prince, or whatever you want to be."

Ryan giggled. "I'm Daddy's baby boy!"

"Are you ready to go?" Danielle asked.

Brendon nodded, carrying Ryan into the car and setting him down on the seat before sitting down next to him. Brendon checks to make sure he has everything before they leave.

*Le Later*  
Ryan stands close to the glass and gazes up at the fish, the teal blue light reflecting off his pale face. Brendon smiles at Ryan's curiosity and hugs him from the side.  
"Can we go have ice cream now?" Ryan asks a few minutes later, looking over at his mom. She nods, and he giggles, grabbing Brendon's hand and skipping over to the café.

Once the three of them are seated, Ryan's mom says, "So, Brendon, Ryan told me he likes you a lot." Brendon smiles and blushes, and Ryan does the same.

"Brenny is very nice to me," Ryan says before kissing Brendon's cheek. Brendon wraps one arm around Ryan's waist and squeezes his hip.

"And Ryan is my very sweet baby boy," Brendon adds.

Danielle smiles and asks, "Brendon's a lot better than your old babysitter?"

Ryan nods. "My old one wasn't very nice," Ryan whispers into Brendon's ear. "She didn't like me going into little space and she said I should be normal."

Brendon kissed Ryan's hair. "Be whoever the fuck you want to be, you're not harming anyone."

When they finish eating, Ryan says he has to go to the bathroom, and he drags Brendon with him. His mom tells him to meet him at the gift shop. The entire time when Brendon and Ryan are walking there, Ryan is trying not to smile and is stifling his laughter.

"What is it, Ry?"

Ryan giggles. "N-nothing, Daddy."

"Okay then..."

Ryan brings Brendon into the stall with him, and Brendon feels slightly uncomfortable when Ryan slowly takes off his shorts.  
"It's fine, Daddy," Ryan said. Brendon turns around anyway and Ryan giggles, taking a quick piss before getting up and saying, "Daddy, I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise?" Brendon asks somewhat nervously.

"Sit down," Ryan commands, pulling off Brendon's pants and pushing him down onto the toilet. Brendon blushes as Ryan pulls off his boxers and his six and a half inches is exposed to the air.

Ryan leans down and kisses the tip of his cock, giggling as he sucks on Brendon's tip like a pacifier so that Brendon feels a vibration and moans, quickly trying to stifle it up with a cough just in case someone else was in there with them.

Ryan smiled, swirling his tongue around Brendon's tip, teasing at the slit and holding him by the hips. Brendon tries to cover his mouth with one hand so that he isn't so loud, the other one fisted in Ryan's hair, gripping onto the soft strands.

"Fuck~" 

Ryan pushes his head closer to Brendon's groin, and Brendon hits his throat, making Ryan gag slightly. Brendon moans loudly with his mouth closed, trying hard not to be loud, but holy fuck, Ryan's mouth feels amazing.

Brendon began to buck his hips, biting his bottom lip and sweating slightly. Ryan swirls his tongue around Brendon's cock and nibbles slightly on his foreskin, sending Brendon over the edge as he busts a load into Ryan's mouth. Ryan swallows some of it and pulls away with a 'pop' before getting up.

"T-that was...fucking great, RyRo," Brendon pants. Ryan smiles and nods, the rest of the cum still in his mouth. He turns around and Brendon spanks him, chuckling as Ryan chokes on Brendon's seed.

"Was there a long line?" Danielle asked once Brendon and Ryan got to the gift shop.

"Y-yeah, it took a while," Ryan lied, trying to look innocent as he took out a stick of gum from his shorts pocket. Brendon smiles and tries not to look like he just got his dick sucked. Hopefully he didn't look so sweaty as before.

She nods before the three of them walk into the gift shop, Ryan going straight for the stuffed animals.

"The dolphin one is cute," Ryan said, picking it up and hugging it. Brendon smiled, but then Ryan tensed up and dropped the stuffed animal, turning around angrily. 

"What's wrong?"

Ryan growled as a response, and Brendon realized he was staring at two girls that looked around his age that were snickering and whispering and pointing.  
They both came up to Ryan and the taller one of the two said, "Your faggot ass finally got a boyfriend that really doesn't want you around?"

"Leave me alone," Ryan replied, grabbing onto Brendon's arm and narrowing his eyes at them.

The shorter girl laughed. "There's a reason why your Daddy liked to beat you with a belt."

Ryan growled and pushed her. "I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!"

Brendon held Ryan back, and he whined and squirmed. "Leave Ryan alone, be nice to my boyfriend," Brendon said calmly.

The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Fine then."

She walked away with her friend, who whispered into Brendon's ear, "You should dump him, he'll cheat on you or break your heart, look what he did to my boyfriend!"

Brendon sighed and let go of Ryan, who shed a few tears. "What did she just tell you?"

"She told me that you'll cheat on me or let me down and then something about her boyfriend."

Ryan looked down, sniffling. "I-It's a long story, but her boyfriend used me and then when we broke up he told everyone that I was a s-slut and that all I wanted was sex, but that's not me, that's him!"

"Oh...can you give me all the tea?"

Ryan nodded. "So, in the beginning of freshman year, I had a crush on this boy, and he was popular and all the girls liked him, but he liked to flirt with me and I thought it was the best thing ever. So we got together and he told me he loved me, but he was lying. He just wanted to fuck me, and once when I slept over, I woke up in the middle of the night and he was stripping me and was about to pop my cherry when I screamed and his mom caught him trying to fuck me and then we broke up and he made up lies about it all to hide the fact that he tried to rape me."

Brendon picked Ryan up and hugged him tightly. "Shhh, babe, I won't let anyone do that to you, okay? Where does he live, I want to kill him."

Ryan giggled, wiping away his tears. "I wuv wu, Daddy."

"And Daddy wuvs wu too."

*Le Later*  
Ryan leaned his head on Brendon's shoulder and looked up at him with his hazel doe eyes. Brendon picked him up and set him down on his lap. Ryan straddled him and kissed his nose.

"Thanks for standing up for me earlier." 

Brendon smiles and grabs for Ryan's hand, where there's a mood ring from the gift shop on one finger and a dolphin stuffed animal on the seat next to him.  
"No problem, baby boy." Danielle smiles at how cute they look, and Ryan falls asleep a few minutes later.


	15. Strange Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is sleep deprived in class and comes up with a weird idea. Hayley Williams is finally here, yee.

Brendon sat down in his biology class, laying his head down on his textbook and sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about Ryan, the way he just sat on his lap and grinded against him before reaching for his zipper and just sitting on his lap like that. And the entire condom thing, ugh. And the blowjob...damn, Ryan's mouth felt amazing. 

He crossed his legs at the thought, rubbing his thighs together and thinking, don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard.

"You alright, Brendon?" 

"You seem kind of, bothered by something?" she asked, twirling one finger around a strand of her beautiful hair.

"It's kind of hard to explain..."

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," she replied, trying not to stare at his boner that was under the table. Brendon nodded, taking off his lavender hoodie and wrapping it around his waist in an attempt to hide his erection. A little while later, Brendon is so tired and horny and just wants to go home, and Hayley starts to notice.

"Tired?" she asks with a small smile.

Brendon nods. "Do you want to go to the mall with me after school?" Brendon asks without thinking. He came up with a strange idea after about ten minutes of zoning out sleepily and daydreaming. He had a plan involving him and Hayley going into Victoria's Secret...

"Uh, yeah, sure, are you going to pick me up?"

Brendon sighs inside, Hayley was probably going to think he was crazy, but he nods. "What time? Three?"

Hayley nods and scribbles her address down on a post it note and gives it to him. He stuffed the piece of paper into the pocket, sucking in a breath and hoping his plan didn't flop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped for the next few chapters, so much will be spilled and before I know it this will be over ;(


	16. Shopping For "Fun Stuff"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Hayley go to the mall. Meanwhile, Brent and Spencer have some relationship issues.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall with a friend!" Brendon called out as he reached for the doorknob.

"Okay, honey," she responded. "Stay safe. Who are they, by the way?"

"Just a girl who's my lab partner in science class."

"Okay, have fun," she said, Brendon internally sighing with relief that she didn't ask any further.

Brendon walked out of the house, digging through his pocket to find the post it Hayley gave him earlier, and got into the car. He silently drove towards Hayley's house, which was about fifteen minutes from where he lived. 

When he walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, Hayley's mom opened the door.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

Brendon smiled. "Is Hayley here?"

She nodded, turning back into the house and calling Hayley. A few seconds later, Hayley came down the stairs with a purse and a smile.

"Hey, Brendon."

"Are you two dating?" Hayley's mom asked.

Hayley blushed. "No, we're just friends. I'm going to the mall with him, okay mom?" Her mom nodded, telling her the usual stay safe stuff.

When Hayley and Brendon got into the car, she immediately asked him. "What made you want to hang out with me? I'm not complaining, it's just that a lot of people think I'm kind of lame...I kind of get bullied by the popular girls..."

Brendon felt bad for her. "Oh...it's just that I thought you were cool and needed a friend. I understand the entire bullying part, my boyfriend gets bullied all the time-" Brendon blushed.

"It's ok, I support LGBTQ, and it disgusts me that girls call me gay as an insult...anyways, what's your boyfriend like?"

Brendon smiled. "He's so cute and sweet, he's nice to cuddle with and he likes stuffed animals and he's fifteen years old, and I want to buy him some cute 'girly' clothes, but I didn't want to go on my own..."

She nodded. "I understand. Any other girl here would probably tease you about this. Your boyfriend sounds like a cutie. We're going to Victoria's Secret?"  
Brendon giggled and nodded.

***  
"What kind of, you know, cute clothes do you want to get him?" Hayley asked as soon as they both got to the mall.

"Oh, um, anything pink or soft, I guess," Brendon said. "That I can afford," he added.

She smiled. "I can pitch in if you'd like."

"Thanks, but you don't have to. Get something for yourself instead."

She nodded. "Okay, but I'm here if you need anything."

Brendon and Hayley began looking through cute T-shirts. Brendon picked out a soft, magenta-colored sweater for Ryan before slowly and quietly walking to the lingerie section so Hayley doesn't notice.

But she found him eventually.

"Brendon-" Brendon jumps and turns his face looks like he got sunburn on his cheeks, adrenaline running through his body. She backed off a bit. "Sorry to scare you, Bren."

Brendon lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone I'm buying lingerie for my boyfriend, okay?"

She nodded. "Pinky promise," she says as she links her pinky with Brendon's. She doesn't laugh or tease Brendon but helps him find something that will look hot on Ryan. Paying for the clothes is awkward, however.

Finally, they're out of the shop, with a free perfume bottle that Brendon gives to Hayley, and Brendon exhales with relief. He did it, and he didn't fuck up. However, he bumps into two people he doesn't know, but they know him.

"Are you Brendon Urie?" A tall boy with dark hair asks. It's Dallon.

Brendon nods. "Y-yeah, why?"

"Ryan told me all about you. He's so adorable, you're lucky." Ryan Seaman sighs and looks up jealously. " I'm Dallon by the way," Dallon adds, kissing his boyfriend.

Brendon laughs awkwardly. "I-I know, I don't deserve him."

"I'm Ryan Seaman, Dallon's boyfriend," Ryan introduces himself.

After a few minutes of talking, they part ways and while Brendon and Hayley are leaving, Brendon spots a wild Brent Wilson. "Oh hey, Brent," Brendon saw Brent on his phone and sitting in one of those mall chairs, looking upset. Brent looked up at him and sighed.

"H-hi..."

"You look sad," Hayley said.

"Because I am!" Brent growled.

Brendon backed off, dragging Hayley with him. "Okay, damn." The two of them walked off to the car, leaving Brent to wallow in whatever drama he was in for a few minutes before he decided to just go to Spencer's house to scream at him.

"Is he okay?" Hayley asked when they were in the parking lot.

"He'll be fine, he's kind of a drama queen."

***  
Brendon stuffed large handfuls of pink tissue paper her found in his mom's old gift bags into the bag full of clothes for his baby boo. Afterward, he does some homework and has some time to eat dinner and hang out with his friends before going off to Ryan's.

"Hey Brendon, can we talk in private for a second?" Spencer asked. Brendon nodded, sitting down on his bed.

"So...you know how Brent thinks I'm cheating on him with Jon?"

"Yes..." Brendon said. "Are you?"

"Well...I like Jon and he likes me back and he almost fucked me but then my parents came home and I still love Brent but I feel like...he used to be a friend now he's more than that and, I don't know...it's just that I don't want us to break up and then we won't be friends again."

"Oh..." Brendon picked Spencer up and set him on his lap. He heard whimpering and banging coming from down the hall. "What's that sound?"

Spencer sighed. "So Brent got mad at me and we got into a fight so I said he was a bad pup and I locked him in the closet and he's on his leash now and tied to something inside the closet."

"What the fuck? Why is he on his leash and why did you call him a pup?"

Spencer blushed and sat there silently. "U-um, I..." 

Brendon smirked. "Puppy kink much?"

Spencer blushes more. "S-stop."

Brendon sighs. "He snapped at me earlier when I saw him in the mall and he's a bit of a bitch..."

Spencer continues "I still love him though, his love is a fucking drug..."

Brendon looks down at the comforter they were both sitting on and said, "Remember when you and Brent were buddies that don't make sex jokes 24/7?"  
Spencer chuckled. "I remember those days." He got up to finally let Brent out of the closet. Brendon followed him, and sure enough, Brent was wearing the pink collar he was looking at the day Brendon and Ryan got Dottie.

Brent growls and jumps on Spencer, pinning Spencer to the floor before aggressively grinding against him. Brendon decided to just...leave.


	17. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is ready to show off his "hidden talents" for Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! SMUT !

Brendon breathed heavily to himself as he stood in front of the Ross household, holding the bag. He was nervous, hoping that Ryan's mom won't ask what's in the bag.  
But she did as soon as he came in. He just said it was some cute clothing for Ryan.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Ryan has friends over right now, they're upstairs, but his friends are leaving in about half an hour." Brendon nodded, and she left.  
Brendon walked up the stairs, and the two boys he met at the mall earlier were sitting on Ryan's bed. Ryan was showing them Dottie, and he squealed with happiness as he saw Brendon.

"Brenny!" He got up and towards him, jumping on him as if he didn't see him a few days ago. Dallon and his boyfriend laughed.

Ryan snuggled into Brendon's chest and Brendon picked him up, spanking him and making him squeak out of surprise.

"D-Daddy~" Ryan whispered. Brendon smirked, winking at Ryan, hoping that he knew something special was going to happen today.

Brendon set Ryan down on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Can we play truth or dare?" Dallon asked. 

"Okay, who's going first?" Brendon asked.

"I'll go first," Ryan Seaman said, turning to RyRo. "Ry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ryan said shortly.

Ryan S. smirked. "Have you ever had sex before?"

RyRo blushed. "No, I'm a virgin."

"Maybe Brendon can change that, right, Brendon?"

Brendon blushed. Oh shit, he was looking right into him, reading his thoughts. RyRo shifted around on the bed uncomfortably, pulling his gray skirt down, looking over at Brendon with his puppy eyes. Brendon smiled, pulling Ryan onto his lap and bouncing him on it, making him giggle.

Once Dallon and his boyfriend left, Brendon immediately pinned Ryan to the bed and tickled him to the point where he was shrieking from laughter. "STOP TICKLING ME!" Ryan gasped, squirming under Brendon's touch. Brendon laughed, ignoring the younger boy's screeching. 

Finally, when Ryan was having trouble breathing, Brendon got off of him, somewhat horny. He inhaled deeply before saying, "Ry, I bought you something."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh...can I see it?" Brendon nodded, picking up the bag and pulling out the sweater first, the lingerie buried at the bottom of the bag. Ryan giggled when he saw the sweater and fell in love with it. He looked really cute and dorky in it. Brendon smiled, feeling his heart beating faster than normal, not only from anticipation but he was also getting more horny and excited by the minute.

"I have something else, it's at the bottom of the bag, surprise me." He handed Ryan the bag and Ryan nodded, skipping towards the bathroom to change. Brendon sat down on the bed, sighing and hoping all went well.

Meanwhile, Ryan was shocked at what was in the bag. He stripped and emptied the contents of the bag out. He put it all on and looked in the mirror before slowly walking out of the room and into the bedroom. He blushed when he heard Brendon mutter a soft, "Fuck."

"D-daddy?" Ryan looked up at Brendon and straddled him, feeling his erection against the cloth. Brendon smirked, running his hands down Ryan's sides before squeezing his hips. Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck, grinding against him. Brendon felt his face heat up, he wanted Ryan so badly.

"You actually want this, babe?" Brendon asked. Ryan whimpered, nodding. "Do you have any, you know..."

Ryan got up, waltzing over to the drawer where he put all his private stuff. Brendon stared at Ryan's ass as he rummaged through the drawer for the condom his friends gave them as a joke and the bottle of lubricant.

Brendon takes the stuff from Ryan, and both of them are moving slowly and quietly, gingerly, as Brendon leaned down to kiss Ryan. Ryan moans against Brendon's lips, Brendon's tongue prodding through Ryan's mouth and making him gasp. Brendon smirks, palming Ryan through his lace panties before he pulls off his shirt, discarding it on the floor. Ryan runs his fingers down Brendon's torso, spreading his legs. Brendon smiles, undoing his belt and pushing down his pants in a swift motion.

"Daddy, p-please," Ryan moans. Brendon smirks and strips completely before going for Ryan's clothing, removing it all as slow as possible to tease him. Ryan whines, needing him badly.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Brendon asked as he slicked up his fingers. Ryan nodded, whimpering as Brendon traces one finger around his entrance before pressing it in abruptly. Ryan gasped and squirmed, trying to guide Brendon to his prostate.

"J-just be gentle, Daddy."

Brendon nodded, and Ryan stares up at Brendon as Brendon places one hand on Ryan's hip, curling his fingers inside of Ryan and making Ryan choke out a moan. Brendon smiled at the sound, looking up at Ryan for consent. Ryan nodded, wordlessly letting him know that he wanted another finger inside of him. Brendon gently pushed another one into Ryan, finding it hard to believe that this was actually happening.

Brendon's two fingers grazed Ryan's prostate before he pulled them out. Ryan looked up at Brendon with hot, dark eyes, looking like he was about to strangle Brendon if he didn't fill that damn void.

"Okay, okay." Brendon chuckled and slid the condom on, using some extra lubricant just so he wouldn't hurt Ryan. Ryan watched as he did so, spreading his legs a bit more, exposing his ass more to Brendon. 

Brendon sat in between Ryan's legs, getting comfortable before lining up. Ryan inhaled and nodded, and Brendon grabs for Ryan's hips, pushing in slowly, groaning at the feeling, he wasn't expecting him to be this hot, this tight.

"Mmph fuck~" Ryan swore with his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip. It hurt slightly, and he waited to adjust to Brendon's size. Brendon runs his hands down Ryan's sides, trying to comfort him and get him to relax a bit.

"You can move now," Ryan said in a strained voice. Brendon nodded, his thrusts soft and gentle, teasing Ryan. Ryan whimpers below him.

"M-more," he begs breathlessly. Brendon nodded, spreading Ryan's cheeks more and making his thrusts sharper, angling for his prostate. Once he finds it, Ryan moans loudly, his voice raw and louder than normal, and he stops thrusting completely, just throbs against it. Ryan lets out a strange noise and says, "Fucking tease, damn it, fuck me~"

"Mind your language," Brendon says, teasing him. Ryan growls.

"P-please Daddy, stop teasing me already." Brendon nodded and slammed into Ryan, earning a loud sound of approval, and Ryan came untouched on Brendon's stomach without warning.

***  
Brendon woke up to a familiar boy hovering over him, his dark strands tickling Brendon's chin. Brendon smiles, and Ryan smiles back. The bottle of lubricant is on the nightstand and the condom is tied up in a knot, in the trash bin next to Ryan's desk. Ryan plays with Brendon's short black hair, once again straddling him, and Brendon runs a hand down Ryan's spine, grabbing for his voluptuous ass. Ryan squeaks, purring and leaning into the touch.

"You want it again?" Brendon asks shyly. Ryan looks up with wide eyes and-oh boy they're going to fuck again-he nods.

"The couch this time," Ryan says with a wink, grabbing a folded up pastel mint green blanket and wrapping it around the two of them before they stumbled down the stairs.

"You sure you want to do this again?" Brendon asks once Ryan is on his hands and knees on the couch, the blanket under him. Ryan nods, and Brendon slams into him once again.

And then the doorbell rang. Thank god the blinds were closed.


	18. Almost Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle comes home early.

Brendon and Ryan hid in the corner of the living room until the mailman left, both of them giggling like stereotypical teen girls. Brendon fucks Ryan again, harder, faster, and afterward, both of their faces are red and they're completely spent for the day.

"Clean up time," Ryan says breathlessly, squealing when Brendon pins him down and starts licking at his entrance. Brendon didn't wrap himself this time, he wanted to feel Ryan, and now he was cleaning up his own cum.

Ryan gasps and if he wasn't already completely spent, he would have came on the blanket again. Brendon tossed the blanket into the laundry basket and they both walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Do you want a shower with me?" Ryan asked. Brendon nodded, smirking as he gave Ryan a gentle peck on the cheek. Ryan giggled, walking towards the shower and running the water until it was warm enough for the two of them.

Brendon picks up a bottle of coconut scented shampoo and lathers it into Ryan's hair, running his fingers through his soft strands. Ryan leans into the touch and smiles as the water runs down his body. Ryan reaches for the bottle of citrus body soap and starts to wash himself with it. Brendon does the same, it would be a reminder of Ryan's smell.

Once they're done, Brendon leans in to kiss Ryan, his arms finding his waist. Ryan wraps his arms around Brendon's neck and kisses back passionately. Brendon licks Ryan's bottom lip and Ryan moans, opening his mouth for Brendon's tongue to slip inside.

Once Brendon pulls away, Ryan giggles and turns off the water, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around the both of them before they walk to Ryan's room. It's getting a little late, and the sun is starting to set outside, orange streaks of sunlight shining on Ryan's carpet. Brendon is about to put on his boxers when he hears the front door open downstairs. He didn't think it was Ryan's mom, she usually came a lot later than this.

Ryan looked up as well and slammed the bedroom door. Then they hear a familiar voice.

"Brendon? Ryan?" Shit, it is Ryan's mom.

"U-uh..." Brendon quickly slides on his boxers and pulls his shirt on, but that's all he could do before she's upstairs and she opens the door. Ryan's only in a pair of cute panties, and her eyes widened when she saw them.

"Um, what's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, mom. Just getting dressed," Ryan said, pulling on his nightgown.

"Okay..." She turns towards Brendon, who is trying to zip his pants up. "But why?"

"Showers," Ryan says shortly. "We kind of got a bit muddy when we took Dottie for a walk because she chased a squirrel." Brendon is surprised at how Ryan isn't blushing and that he's adding more detail to the lie. 

Of course, Danielle believes them since it had rained the day before. "Oh, okay, that makes sense. I decided to come home early, I bought a pizza as well."


	19. Telling Spencer And Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

When Brendon got home after having dinner with Ryan and his mom, Brent and Spencer were in his room, smirking at him while sitting on the floor.

"Soooooo..." Spencer began. "What happened today?"

Brendon blushed. "What do you mean? With Ryan?"

Spencer nodded. "Did you do anything interesting with him recently?"

Brendon sighed. "Well, today I...well, promise not to tell anyone?"

"Oooooooh," Brent said, leaning on Spencer. 

"We promise, Bren, is it something involving your dick?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this using metaphors without sounding like an idiot, but...we fucked."

Spencer whistled and Brent squealed. Finally, it happened.

Brendon blushed. "Y-yeah...I went shopping with that one girl, Hayley, the emo one, obviously, and we went to Victoria's Secret and bought him lingerie and something else cute to cover it up."

Spencer sipped his water. "Go on, Bren."

"And then he tried it on once his friends and mom left, and then...yeah."

"What position?" Brent asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"For the fanfiction!"

Brendon sighed. "Well, first he lay down on the bed and I popped his cherry, and then we took a nap and he wanted it again except doggy style on the couch, then we took a shower together, and made out during it and his mom came home early and walked in on us getting dressed. So Ryan lied to her and she bought it. Happy?"

Brent and Spencer began slow clapping. "Congrats, Bren," Spencer said. 

Brendon smiled and let out an awkward laugh before getting on the bed and laying on his back. "I'm tired now after all that..."

At that moment, Spencer's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and felt adrenaline go through him from excitement.

"Okay bye, gotta take this call!" He skipped out of the room. It was Jon, obviously.

Brent sighed. "Goodnight Brendon." He left the room, looking jealous and upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter but they'll be some drama in the next chapter involving Ryan and his mom getting into a fight and she finally has to admit to her secrets ;)  
> Get ready.


	20. Angry Child Named RyRo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is pissed off at his mom for lying to him.

"We need to talk."

Brendon immediately was hit with a brick of nervous feelings; this was the greeting he got from Ryan's mom as soon as he entered the house. Ryan was sitting on the couch, wearing the new sweater Brendon got him and tugging at a string that was hanging off his skirt.

"What about?" Brendon asked quietly.

"I think you would already know," she said, frowning a bit.

Ryan looked up at his mom with a guilty face. "Mom, you don't have any evidence that we-"

She cut him off. "I found a knotted condom in your garbage can when I went to go empty it earlier."

"Well at least we used a condom, unlike you!" Ryan snapped angrily.

She sighed. "Ryan, that's because I wanted a kid-"

"Am I not good enough for you so you want another kid?"

"What do you mean, Ryan?!"

Ryan growled, storming up the stairs, leaving Brendon and Danielle to awkwardly sit in silence and avoid eye contact. Ryan came downstairs shortly afterward with a pharmacy plastic bag.

"What is THIS, MOM?" He threw the bag onto the floor in the center of the living room and the contents spilled out onto the floor.  
About twenty pregnancy tests, all positive, lay on the floor.

She gasped. "Ry-"

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO SCHOOL AND THEN THE TRUTH IS YOU WERE FUCKING SOME GUY THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Calm down, Ryan!" 

Brendon was left to watch them fight.

"NO!" That's when he pounced on her, making animal noises and growling and physically fighting her. He was obviously very pissed off.

"RYAN!" She pushed him off and pinned him to the floor. " Ryan, you're grounded. " She looked up at Brendon.

"And you Brendon,  
you're fired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of horribly written since my idiot ass wrote this part at like 3 AM but  
> *sips tea* Was anyone expecting this?


	21. Trying To Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys talk to their parents.

Brendon assumed that his mom knew what happened since Ryan's mom could contact her, and he didn't want to face the wrath of her since she could get really angry sometimes to the point it was scary. So, he decided that he would smoke weed with Spencer behind a bush.

"You rarely smoke with me, so something's really wrong here," Spencer said.

Brendon nodded. "Yeah, Ryan's mom found out we fucked and I got fired. Also she's pregnant and she never told Ryan that she had a boyfriend."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Dang."

"I know, and Ryan got all pissed about it and he pounced on his mom and made animal noises. And I just awkwardly sat there watching it happen."

Spencer nodded. "That sucks. What is your mom going to think?"

"She's probably going to be mad as well. That's why I don't really want to go home."

Spencer patted his back. "It'll be okay."

Brendon shrugged. "I don't know if she'll lash out at me or not for getting fired."

Spencer blew smoke into the sky, which was now turning a pale purple from the sun setting. Brendon copied his actions.

***  
Danielle sighed as she stood in Ryan's doorway. He was pretending to be asleep, his face buried in the pillow.

"Ryan?"

He stirred and groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Go away."

She shook her head and walked towards him, gently tracing patterns in the bedsheet. "Ryan, I need to talk to you."

"You already did, now leave me alone!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Then don't lie to me!"

She sat down on the corner of the bed. "RyRy, come here."

He huffed into the pillow, gripping it tightly, before he sat up and looked at his mom, his face slightly red from crying a bit.

She patted her lap and although he tried his best to look angry and intimidating, he softened up and crawled into her lap, whining a bit as he curled up.

"Look at me, I want to talk to you."

He looked up shyly with his hazel puppy eyes. "M-Mommy?"

She smiled a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I had a boyfriend and was going on dates and now I'm pregnant."

"H-how long have you known him, Mommy?"

"I've known him for two years, and I barely got to see him since I wanted to hide him from you-"

"But why?"  
"Because I knew I was going to get a bad reaction."

"But I would be a little less mad if you told me the truth when you said you were 'going back to college' instead of me finding pregnancy tests in the bathroom, or you telling me you just have indigestion instead of morning sickness!"

"I know...I'm sorry, Ry..." Her voice trailed off.

He looked down at the floor for a second before asking, "W-why did you...fire Brenny?"

"I'm not paying him money to put his crusty dick inside of you at such a young age."

"But I gave consent and he was very gentle..."  
She ruffled his hair. "I know, but you're only fifteen and he's seventeen. There's not really a big chance you'll marry him when you get older. He's a little older and you're still my little RyRo."

"Will I still be your little WyWo when you have another baby?"

She nodded and kissed his hair. "No matter how old you get or how many more babies I have, you'll still be my little RyRo Bean."

He giggled and hugged her. "I wove wu, Mommy."

"Mommy loves you too. But...you're still grounded."

He groaned.

"My boyfriend is coming over tomorrow, by the way," she added.

"W-what if he thinks I'm weird...is he homophobic?"

"I doubt it. And if he is, I'm dumping him."

Ryan nodded. "Cuddles?"

"After dinner, okay?" He nodded again and she carried him down the stairs.

***  
Brendon came home to what he expected: an angry mom.

"Brendon, I'm disappointed. Sex before marriage? That's a sin-"

"Mom, I don't even believe in God, okay? I'm an atheist."

"Y-you are?"

"Yeah, so? Am I suddenly not your son just because you believe in one more God than I do?"

"I mean, you are still my son, but I just wasn't expecting that...also did you smoke weed? You smell like marijuana."

Brendon sighed. "No, my friends were smoking."

"I know you better than that, you were smoking. You realize that shit is bad for your lungs, right?"

"Mom, stop. I've heard all that shit in health class. Ugh."

She frowned. "Well, I have to add on since you don't learn. Also, speaking of health, did you use protection and lube when you fucked that poor boy?"

Brendon nodded. "Yes, and he gave consent. God, it's not like I raped him or something."

"Okay, but you should have never done any of that in the first place, you're kind of young."

Brendon sighed again. "OKAY MOM, I get it, I shouldn't have fucked him or smoked weed."

"And now you got fired from your one job. C'mon, you have one job and you failed."

"Yeah, mom, I can go work at the mall. I'm just pissed off that she fired me for that."

"She paid for you to keep him company and take care of him and keep him safe, not to put your dick up his ass or whatever you two did."

Brendon turned away. "OKAY MOM, OKAY!"


	22. The Next Day At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also what the title says.

"You look upset today, Ry, what happened?" Dallon asked as he picked up his bass guitar in band class.

Ryan looked down at the tuning pegs on his electric guitar before saying, "My mom and I got into a fight and she punished me but she lied to me for like, a few weeks and was keeping a secret boyfriend from me for about two years."

"Oh..." Ryan Seaman replied, clutching his drumsticks as he sat down on the small black stool at the drum set.

Dallon jumped with his amplifier made a weird screeching noise that scared everyone and almost gave the band teacher a heart attack. Ryan Seaman laughed and RyRo smiled a bit.

"And you have a babysitter, that Brendon boy?" Dallon asked.

RyRo nodded. "Yeah, but my mom fired him..."

"Why?"

Ryan's cheeks turned a dark pink. "I-It's embarrassing."

Dallon smirked. "Tell meeeeee!"

RyRo shrank down. "I-I...um...we..."

"Fucked?"

Ryan's face turned a darker shade of red. "Y-yeah, he popped my cherry. Okay?"

Dallon nodded, snickering a bit. RyRo looked down and Dallon shut up, massaging his back.

"I'm just kind of upset..." Ryan trailed off.

***  
Brent was skipping class and hiding in the bathroom almost the whole day, including their lunch period, so Brendon didn't get to tell him about what happened the day before.

Spencer gave Brendon all his cookies at lunch to try to cheer Brendon up. Brendon appreciated it, but he was still upset that he wasn't seeing Ryan today. They should have burned the condom and the wrapper and anything with semen stains on them.

"Can you text him?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think he'll be able to respond, his mom probably took his phone away."

"That sucks."

Brendon nodded. "It really does. It sucks dick like that one time Ryan and I were-"

Spencer smirked. "What?"

"He sucked my dick once when we were in a bathroom stall at an aquarium we went to with his mom."

"Ooooooo dang how did it feel?"

"He actually knows what he's doing with his mouth. I wonder what he practices on."

"Probably popsicles. Fuck, you should make a popsicle porno with him."

Brendon's milk (no that was not a reference to you-know-what) came out of his nose. "What the actual fuck?"

"It was just an idea."

Brendon sighed. Sometimes Spencer was just really weird.


	23. Meeting Mommy's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan meets his mom's boyfriend.

"When is he going to come?" Ryan asked, combing his mom's hair while she did her makeup in front of her vanity.

"Around 4:30, in like fifteen minutes. Can you check on the pasta for me please?"

"Okay, Mama." Ryan walked down the stairs to the kitchen and checked on the pasta, stirring it before taking a piece out and waiting for it to cool before he tasted it to see how soft it was.

"It's almost done," he said, kissing her cheek before brushing aside a loose strand of hair.

"Okay, baby." She smiled and wiped off an eyeliner smear that was on his eyelid.

"Promise not to drink too much wine?"

She nodded. "Promise." She kissed the top of his head and walked down the stairs.

Ryan walked into his room and sat on the bed, picking up his pacifier off the dresser and putting it in his mouth before curling up into a ball and falling asleep, only for his nap to be interrupted by his mom shaking him awake around twenty minutes later.

"Get up, he's here."

"Does he even know I exist?" he asked once he pulled out the pacifier.

"I told him I had a son, but that's it," she replied, watching Ryan fix his hair in the mirror. He followed her downstairs, where her boyfriend was sitting on the couch.  
"This is Ryan," she said.

Her boyfriend smiled. "He's beautiful."

Ryan hid his face in his mom's shirt. "T-thank you."

He smiled. "I'm Kellin by the way."

Ryan nodded and smiled a bit, clinging onto his mom. His mom laughed at how shy he was being and said, "Dinner's ready by the way."

Ryan walked into the barely-used dining room and sat down, shyly and silently picking at his food while Kellin and his mom talked about whatever was going on in life.  
His mom reached over the table to brush his hair behind his ear, trying to get his attention since he was zoning out. He looked up.

"How was school today, Ry?"

Ryan shrugged and stabbed a piece of lettuce. "Fine."

***  
After dinner, the three of them sat on the couch to watch a movie. Ryan was about to fall asleep but then Dottie jumped on his lap, needing to go outside. He put her on her leash and walked out the door, smiling at how cute she is.

"Are you a friend or a sister?" He asked her. She looked up at him and blinked. He giggled.

"I wove wuu Dottie." She licked one of his fingers and jump up on him.

When they got back from their short walk, his mom and her boyfriend were making out on the couch. Ryan grimaced at the sight and walked up the stairs, feeling a little upset.

He sat on the bed and curled up into a ball, Dottie doing the same right next to him. He whined a bit and a few tears fell. He stayed in this position for a few minutes until he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," he groaned, rolling over onto his back so he could see who it was.

"Hi...what's wrong? You're so shy and quiet, you look upset." Kellin sat down on the bed next to where Ryan was laying down on the bed.

"It's just that..." Ryan sighed. "It's weird seeing Mommy with someone else who isn't my biological Daddy, it sucks that I was never close with my real Daddy..."

"Awww," Kellin set Ryan on his lap and hugged him tightly. "I know you're not really ready yet for the 'step' step but I promise to be a good fatherly figure, okay? I'll take good care of you."

Ryan nodded. "You don't think I'm weird for being a feminine boy?"

Kellin shook his head. "Your hair is so cute, by the way."

Ryan blushed and giggled. "T-thank you."

***  
"Are you going to make the popsicle porno the next time you see Ryan?" Spencer asked.

Brendon sighed. "Are you actually serious about the popsicle thing?"

"I mean, I kind of already bought two boxes of popsicles so...you're welcome. What's you're favorite flavor?"

"My favorite flavor is Ryan Ross, obviously."

Spencer laughed. "I can also direct the porn video if you'd like, I already have a plot in my white smut notebook~"

Brendon gagged. "Stop-"

"Ryan smeared the syrupy texture of a melting cherry popsicle on Brendon's dick, licking it off seconds later..."

"YOU BETTER STOP!" Brendon threw a pillow at Spencer, laughing.


	24. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan goes grocery shopping for his mom and himself, and by coincidence, Brendon is going to the same store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I died for a while on both here and Wattpad. My mental health is in the drain right now from the seasons changing.

"Brendon!"

Brendon groaned and threw his phone on the bed. "What is it, Mom?!" Silence. He huffed and got up, speed walking down the stairs to see what she wanted.

"Bren, can you go to the store for me? I have to cook dinner."

"Mom, why can't I just stay home and make dinner instead?"

"Because I can't trust you not to burn the house down or not mess up while cooking. So, go to the store for me." She handed him a shopping list and some cash.

"Fine then," he grumbled. He got up, took the keys off the small table by the door, and walked out to the car.

***  
"Mommy, I'm going out to the store to buy some ice cream and candy and a stuffed animal, okay?" 

Ryan's mom nodded. "Can you get some pickles and spicy chips? I'm having a pregnancy craving."

"Okay Mommy!" He kissed her forehead and walked out of the house, wearing eyeliner, a blue scarf, a white shirt, the sweater Brendon got him, and a black skirt.  
It was only about ten minutes away, so he got on his skateboard and grabbed his bag. 

But there was a white van following him, slowly, making him uncomfortable. He stopped where there were cars passing by, and the white van stopped.

The driver rolled the windows down. He was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. "Need a ride little kid?" he said in a voice that sounded like it was faked.

Ryan scoffed. "Dallon?"

"FUCK!" He threw off the glasses and pulled off the hood. It was Dallon.

"Why would you do that, and where did you get a white van?"

"Stole it from my dad...shhhh, get in the back."

***  
Brendon was walking down the dairy aisle, looking for strawberry yogurt when someone jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"Who are- RYRO!"

"Hi Daddy!"

People were staring but Brendon didn't give two fucks.

Brendon ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. "Hi, my little Prince."

"My mommy let me go here alone, it's nice seeing you again."

Brendon kissed the top of his head. "What's been happening lately?"

"Well, Mommy invited her boyfriend over so I could meet him, and he promises to be a better father than my biological one."

Brendon nodded. "Can I still text you?"

"My mom gave me my phone back so she could text me, so you can but she checks my texts sometimes so you'll have to pretend to be a friend and not a boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay, baby."

Ryan nodded. "I better get going now, my mom is craving food and my friends are waiting outside."


End file.
